Enough
by dress without sleeves
Summary: She's had enough.


Author's Notes: It's not beta'd, but I was bored

**Author's Notes:** It's not beta'd, but I was bored.

I have a HUGE crush on House. As in, HUGE. I want to BE Gregory House. Not really, of course, because he's kind of an ass, but … whatever.

Anyhoo, this is just about the women in his life that, quite understandably, have had enough of his nonsense.

Or have they?

Enough

She's had enough. Cuddy is up to her ears in work, wading through thick stacks of folders and scraps of paper. She remembers a brief time when she was the only one who had any semblance of control over him. She's noticed his slow digression, the way his eyes trace Stacy's every movement with a sort of human gleam that she's never seen before.

Every day she's come up with valid reasons to fire Stacy, to get her _out_ of House's life – and out of hers – because she's not _good_ for him, all she ever did was _hurt_ him …

Or maybe all she's ever done is love him, and that's what hurts so much.

-X-

She'd had enough. Cameron forces herself to concentrate on the T.V. screen as House gestures frantically at a growth in his latest patient's abdomen; she clenches her fists, desperately wanting to stand up and shout, "I love you, you old idiot!" but knows that he isn't the type to let her fall into his arms.

It hurts more to know that he'd probably just shrug and ask, "And _how_ does this cure … whatshername?"

-X-

She's had enough. Stacy repeatedly forces herself to think of Mark, to think of his kind eyes and his smile, and the way he keeps her from being lonely. And yet whenever Greg is nearby … whenever he makes a snide comment, or … whenever he says something just so – _him_, she wants to throw herself into his arms and pretend like things had never changed.

But then, that was what Greg always hated about her; her ability to forget things, to pretend they never happened. He is so damn stubborn; she'd hurt him, and he isn't likely to let her forget.

-X-

She finds herself suddenly walking towards her door, pen in her hand and a tremor in her step. She strides confidently towards him, pretending that she's just going to demand he come to her office so she can yell at him, but as soon as he turns her mind is blank and she almost blurts, "I love you."

Cuddy bites her lip and sucks in her breath, ignoring his sharp glance. "I need you," she says. He blinks and she rolls her eyes at him, clarifying, "In my _office_, House."

He grins shrugging. "Right _now_?" He asks, his voice low. "We're at _work_, Cuddy, I _told_ you we had to save it for the bedroom at _home_!"

She shuts her eyes, fending off the giddy laugh and annoyed growl at his jokes, and placed her hands on her hips. "Office," she snaps. "_Now._"

-X-

Cameron's not sure what's she's doing, knows it's stupid but somehow doesn't care. She's back at work because it's where House wanted her to be and now that she's here he hasn't given her a second glance. She's sick of it, absolutely sick, something has to be done and she doesn't even care what.

"Dr. House!" She calls, hurrying towards where he and Cuddy are standing. He's wearing a teasing grin and she looks exasperated; status quo. "May I see you in your office?" She asks.

He blinks. ""What is it with women and offices?" He asks, looking from one woman to the other. "You're all over me today."

She blushes slightly at the insinuation but simply shrugs. "Dr. Cuddy," she asks, "Is it urgent? I have something I really need to discuss with Dr. House." She widens her eyes meaningfully at Cuddy but the older woman is avoiding her eyes.

-X-

"Greg! Good, there you are." Stacy hears the words tumbling from her lips before she can stop them. He is standing with Cameron and Cuddy, both wearing identical expressions of irritation at her call. She flashes them both a confused smile before speaking to the man before her. "Will you come to my office as soon as you can? There's something we need to talk about."

House makes a face and crosses his arms over his chest. "What's going on?" he asks slowly, looking at each of the women in front of him. "Are you three conspiring against me? Is there going to be some sort of coup and you need to get me out of the way? Good God, am I going to be murdered?"

"Shut up, Greg," she says dryly, reaching out to touch his arm. "This is important."

-X-

And then suddenly she makes the connection, and before she can cry she forces herself to laugh. Because there all here for the same reason, each waiting to confess their love to the man who'll crush them all without breaking a sweat.

Cuddy has never been one to let a man control her, and she's not about to start now. She brushes her hair from her eyes, sticks out her chest, and controls her trembling chin before speaking. "This is ridiculous," she says, her words chopped, "When you have time, drop by my office to discuss the Martin case."

She nods firmly, spins on her heel, and strides towards her double doors. She's had enough.

-X-

Cameron watches Cuddy go, notices the small slump of the older woman's shoulders, and suddenly feels her confidence drain through her toes. She can't stand in front of him anymore, with his closed eyes and sharp words.

She wants him to love her the way she deserves, but knows that he just can't do that. "You know, it actually wasn't that big of a deal, now that I think about it," she murmurs. "Just whenever you get the chance, check Chase's office for – uhm – inappropriate material."

With that, she practically runs down the hall, desperate for somewhere to hide so she can collect herself before she breaks down. She's had enough!

-X-

The sudden exit of Cameron and Cuddy surprises Stacy, but she's not ready to give up just yet. She opens her mouth to say, "Look, Greg, I love you," but before she can she sees Mark behind him, waving and grinning madly.

"Stace!" He cries happily, hurrying towards her with open arms. "I've got a gift for you!" He wraps his hand around her arm, nodding once at House, and drags her towards his car.

She glances back but House has already looked away, boredly flipping through the paperwork in his hands.

She shakes her head, stepping into the Jeep and resting her head against the seatback.

She's had enough.


End file.
